Mirror
Summary *The Mirror is unlocked from the Spell Valley (Arena 5). *It is a spell that repeats your last card played for 1 extra Elixir, as the description states. The level of the copied card depends on the level of the Mirror. *When in a battle, the card will display your last placed card inside the Mirror. *A Mirror card doesn't have a defined Elixir cost; instead, it shows a "?". *At Max level the Mirror will place a card one level higher than your previous card's level. This allows for level 14 Commons, level 12 Rares, level 9 Epics and level 6 Legendaries! Strategy *The Mirror lets the player repeat a powerful card, such as the Goblin Barrel, leaving the opponent without Elixir to counter it. **There are a few ways around it though, since the opponent can have one card that counters both, like a splash troop, and Elixir generates at the same rate, so the Mirror user needs an Elixir advantage. **It is also possible to mirror a card which you know your opponent only has one counter to. For example, if you notice your opponent always counters your Goblin Barrel with the Log, you can mirror your Goblin Barrel and your opponent will have no Log to counter it. *Elixir Collectors can be mirrored in order to boost the player's Elixir production, allowing them to deploy cards faster, although it will give a profit of only 1 Elixir. *Sometimes, mirroring an extremely low-leveled card can give a better leveled one. **For example, mirroring a level 1~4 Furnace with a level 1 Mirror will reward the player a level 5''' one, giving the player an advantage. **If a new card is released and you have not upgraded it enough yet, you can use the Mirror, which you may have upgraded to a higher level to spawn the new card of a higher level. *It is easy to tell that an opposing player has the Mirror, as it is the only way to deploy a card twice in a row, or have two of the same card at different levels on the field. **However, Spear Goblins from the Goblin Hut and Spear Goblins from the card can have different levels on the same field. The same goes for Fire Spirits, Skeletons, Barbarians, Goblins, Minions and Musketeers. **If the player mirrors a Sparky it will often deal heavy damage to the enemy, especially if they surprise the opponent. It does cost a heavy amount of Elixir, though, and can still be countered relatively easily if the opponent is experienced. *The Mirror is a high-risk, high-reward card. If played correctly using powerful cards like the Giant Skeleton or P.E.K.K.A., you can very easily get a three-crown victory. **This strategy is especially effective during the double-Elixir period, allowing you to mirror the above cards along with support, making it a nearly foolproof strategy. **You opponent will gain more of an Elixir advantage if your mirrored card was easily countered. *If your opponent uses Arrows or another area damage card, you can use Mirror to play the same card twice in a row (i.e Minion Horde) so that you can deal the damage that you intended to deal the first time the card was played. Note that the opponent may also have other area damage cards in their deck (or they can use a mirrored area damage card too), making this completely futile and resulting in a massive loss of Elixir, leaving you completely vulnerable to enemy pushes. **On the other hand, if you lure your opponent into wasting their area damage card on a relatively inexpensive card such as Goblin Barrel, you can play a swarm card twice, leaving your opponent devastated. If deployed like this, you can spawn up to 32 skeletons using Skeleton Army or 12 Minions using Minion Horde. When mirrored like this, a max level Skeleton Army together with a max+1 one will deal a massive 3,296 DPS (damage per second) destroying up to a level 11 Arena Tower within one second, and a max level Minion Horde together with a max+1 one will deal 1,548 DPS, destroying up to a level 11 Arena Tower in two seconds. ***This makes the Mirror an extremely effective card for taking out tanks (although the Inferno Tower does a better job, but you may not have it in your deck), as the two Skeleton Armies mentioned above will kill a level 8 Golem in three seconds. *There are cards which aren't wise to mirror, such as: **Minions, as you can play the Minion Horde to get the same number of Minions with two fewer Elixir cost. **Musketeer, as you can play the Three Musketeers to get one more Musketeer with the same Elixir cost. **Skeletons, as you can play the Goblins with the same Elixir cost, but with better stats. ***Also, Skeleton Army or Guards can be used with more troops for the same cost. **Golem, Three Musketeers, or any cards that are too expensive, as the opponent may take advantage of your lack of Elixir and do a major counter-push. *In Tournaments, you will be able to play a card a level higher than the tournament standards, provided that your Mirror is at Tournament level (i.e. level 4). For example, you can mirror a level 8 Fireball using the level 4 Mirror. It can now take out the level 7 Musketeer or level 7 Wizard in one hit. You can also mirror level 2 Legendaries as opposed to the level 1 Legendary cap. The same thing applies for normal battles and friendly battles. **Mirrored Fireball at max level will completely kill max level Three Musketeers, making it a positive Elixir trade if the opponent uses them after you use the Fireball the first time. This applies to any Fireball and Three Musketeers of the same level (Mirror must be equivalent to that level). *The Mirror can be used as a surprise card. Don't play it until the right time comes. That way you can surprise your opponent if they aren't prepared for twice the amount they were going to defend for. History *The Mirror was added with Clash Royale's soft launch on 4/1/16. *On 2/2/16, the February 2016 Update increased the level of mirrored common cards by 4 and mirrored rare cards by 2. *On 23/3/16, a Balance Update decreased the mirrored Legendary cards level by 1. *On 3/5/16, the May 2016 Update increased the mirrored Common and Rare cards level by 1. *On 19/9/16, a Balance Update increased the mirrored cards level by 1. This allows players with level 8 Mirrors to mirror cards 1 level higher than max level, which would be unobtainable otherwise. Trivia *The Mirror is the only card that doesn't have a defined Elixir cost. *When upgrading it, the Mirror will show its old texture. *Along with Freeze, Rage, and the Goblin Barrel, it is one of the only spells that does not do damage on its own. **It is the only spell that does not have any direct effect on deployed troops and has no area of effect. *When calculating the Average Elixir Cost of a deck, the Mirror is treated as a 2 Elixir card. **Before the May 2016 Update, it was simply ignored in calculating the average cost as if the deck had only 7 cards. *The Mirror can produce cards at levels otherwise unavailable such as level 14 commons when it is at max level. *The mirrored card image will be reflected in the Mirror, only to be looking a bit faded. Mirrored Max Level Card Statistics The level 8 Mirror can deploy cards that are a level higher than their normal max level. These tables list the statistics of those cards. See a card's individual article for its regular statistics. '''Troops, Defenses and Production Spawners Other Spells Spells whose durations increase upon upgrading have their durations listed in bold. fr:Miroirde:Spiegelru:Зеркало Category:Spell Cards Category:Epic Cards Category:Spell Valley Cards Category:Variable-Elixir Cards